


Is This How It Ends?

by JustAGirlCalledMe



Series: In Any Lifetime [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Nalu - Freeform, Russian Roulette, Song: Work (Rihanna), What Have I Done, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlCalledMe/pseuds/JustAGirlCalledMe
Summary: As my life flashes before my eyes, I’m wondering, will I ever see another sunrise? So many won’t get the chance to say goodbye, but it’s too late to think of the value of my life.





	Is This How It Ends?

Is this how it ends? 

Not with a fight; fists blazing and blood boiling usually lead to a magnificent showdown where fire reigns supreme and the sky is blinding with intense light, but this is not one of those times. 

Not with a bang; nothing as extraordinary or as glorious as a brilliant display of magic and power and pride, with an empowering speech about the importance of strength and friendship. 

Not with a happily ever after; there will be no more adventures, no close calls, no special days, no shy three-words, no intimate moments, no beautiful children and no perfect family. 

It ends with exhaustion, cries and screams, a dark warehouse and a Colt Dragoon Revolver. 

Lucy is a horrible wailing mess. In the light of the single swinging blub, he can see the tears blur the line between dirt and blood on her face, streaking black marks down her cheeks. Breathing is not coming easily to her. Terrified sobs lace her breaths like hiccups. 

Even if he wanted to cry, Natsu isn’t convinced he could. All the water in his body seems to be making a break for it through his skin, popping out in slick perspiration on his arms, chest and face. He’s shaking so much he’s not entirely sure what to make of it. Fear doesn’t come naturally. Not to Natsu at least. 

But right now he is petrified. 

Footsteps echo and Lucy’s tears kick it up a notch. She never was one to step down in intimidation, and even now she is not afraid to cry. The sealstone on his ankles and right wrist is mind numbing - draining - stealing conscious thought. 

_ Step.  _

_ Step.  _

_ Step. _

‘Calm yourself.’

This does not calm Lucy. She rocks in the chair, but the bolts in the ground do not relent. Loud cries dwindle to hoarse screams. Her doe eyes are wide like a cornered deer in headlights. 

‘Bastard!’ Natsu yells, shaking his chains in time with hers. ‘Let us go, you sick freak!’

‘Take a breath and count to three.’

‘Go fuck yourself!’ Lucy shrieks, and Natsu feels a surge of pride. 

The voice in the darkness chuckles. It doesn’t sound very psychotic; Natsu is reminded a little too vividly of a playful child’s laughter at finding something new and interesting, poking and prodding in fascination to see just how far they can go. It’s all fun and games to this maniac. 

‘Pick up the gun,’ it instructs.

Natsu barks out a laugh that he hopes sounds cocky and not terrified, ‘Or what?’

_ Thunk _ . 

Again, Lucy’s screams pierce the black. A thin, severed tuft of blonde hair picks up on a stiff breeze and floats tranquilly to the cold, stone floor. From the back of her chair, an arrow shaft extends strong and ominous, a tiny trail of blood running down it's tip that matches a rip in Lucy’s ear. 

Natsu’s heart stops. 

‘Pick up the gun.’

Shakily, Natsu does as he is told. There is no way to keep himself from trembling as he reaches his unrestrained left hand for the revolver on the table that separates him from the blonde. The wooden grip is cool between his warm fingers.

‘You know how this game plays.’

Natsu nods; he’s sure that the disembodied voice can see him. With his thumb he manages to flick the cylinder and listens to it whirl around. When it comes to a stop, he sucks in a breath.

The noises coming from Lucy aren’t exactly comprehensible, but he thinks she’s whimpering his name, pleading ‘no’ and ‘stop’. The arrow by her head hisses for him to get on with it. 

His thumb finds the hammer and pulls it back, hearing it go  _ snap _ as the cylinder locks in place. Against his temple, the muzzle is sickly cold. 

Better him than Lucy. 

The voice repeats, ‘Take a breath and count to three.’

One.

Two.

Three.

_ Click _ . 

His eyes flash open. His stomach sinks.

‘Lucky boy,’ the voice coos. 

Natsu’s voice breaks, ‘N-no, let me go again!’

‘That is not how the game plays.’

The gun goes back on the table and this time it's Lucy’s pale and shaking hand that curls around the grip. She’s sobbing violently, racking her whole body.

‘Please,’ Natsu begs. 

The voice seems amused, ‘Close your eyes, sometimes it helps.’

Lucy does as recommended, eyes fluttering shut like she were just settling down to sleep. Her lithe fingers peel back the hammer and pull the gun up to the side of her head. The barrel rests gently against her bleeding ear. 

Natsu has never been religious, but he prays. He prays to the gods, to save Lucy. He prays to Lucy, to live. He prays to himself, to take the bullet next. 

Coiling weakly around the trigger, Lucy’s finger is comparatively still to the rest of her body. Her eyes are peacefully shut unlike the rest of her face which is scrunched up in terror, gaunt shadows hollowing out her cheeks in the dim light. 

_ Click _ . 

Another empty chamber. 

Lucy starts crying immediately, even as her hand works on autopilot to replace the gun. Wet cheeks glisten. Fearful eyes shine. But Natsu is glad she lives. 

Praying for this next chamber to be the shelter of the bullet, Natsu takes the gun a little too quickly. His brisk actions startle Lucy who squeals. Her hand jumps to her hair where he fingers weave among strands and tear at the roots.

‘Lucy, it’s gonna be fine,’ he lies easily. 

Words won’t come. Baseless sounds keen in the back of her throat, overtaken by thick sobs that control her. Natsu grins. It only serves to unnerve her further.

Hammer latches back. Chamber lines up with the barrel. Muzzle against head. Trigger pulled.

_ Click _ . 

Frustration builds up enough for Natsu to howl. He almost throws the revolver as far back as the warehouse goes, but the arrow in Lucy’s chair talks him down. Instead, he slams it back down on the table, hand lingering over it protectively for a long, drawn out minute while he catches his breath. 

‘Next turn.’

‘Let me go again!’ Natsu implores.

He removes his hand even before the voice says, ‘That is not how the game plays.’

Lucy moves slow. Tears have retreated, leaving behind heaving sobs that leave her eyes dry and chest burning. There’s such a mix of tears and sweat over her face and shoulders that they could play a new game of guessing what was what. 

Her index finger brushes softly against the chamber. It leaves Natsu wondering whether he could have sabotaged the rounds somehow; rolled the chamber so the bullet fell into his temple. 

Inhale; the hammer snaps into place. 

Exhale; Lucy lines the gun up.

Inhale; Natsu prays again.

Exhale; Lucy pulls the trigger. 

_ Click _ . 

Natsu’s hand is waiting this time. As Lucy draws back from replacing the revolver, he clasps his fingers around hers, giving them a tight and reassuring squeeze and a smile that she doesn’t return. Clammy, cool skin settles against his, lingering in his comforting touch. If their captor is bothered by the display or the pace, they don’t say. 

The muzzle is beginning to find a familiar spot against his temple. But this time, he hesitates at the trigger. This is it. This is his last chance. 

Lucy whines, ‘Natsu, please.’ 

He’s not sure what she’s pleading for. 

For the game to stop? 

For him to take the bullet? 

For her to? 

_ Click _ . 

‘No,’ he breaths. ‘No!’

Not moving the revolver from his target, he cocks the gun again. 

Lucy screeches, ‘Stop!’

There is no doubt in his mind; take the bullet and Lucy lives. There is no question. 

_ Thunk. _

Agony and an arrow rips through his hand. Fire like nothing he’s ever handled before burns his flesh and makes him scream, the gun clattering to the floor out of reach. There is red everywhere. It stains his skin and the table, and it just keeps pouring. Muscles tauten around the foreign object in his palm, straining against the shaft that he can’t pull free. Natsu’s right hand clenches in it's shackle. 

_ Step.  _

_ Step.  _

_ Step.  _

Black as a nightmare with dread tearing at the ends of his cloak and a hood so long it draped over their whole face. No features but the telltale chuckle and same phrase. 

‘That is not how the game plays.’

Natsu has found his tears. The sizzle at the front of his eyes and escape down his cheeks into the corners of his mouth. It's not the pain - not the physical pain at least. He’s never cried like this before. Not for Igneel. Not for his guild. Not for Happy, or Erza, or Gray, or Wendy. 

Hyperventilating breaths don’t rob Lucy of the relieved smile that finds her face. Even as her chest bounces rapidly and she breathes in twice to every breath out, she somehow manages a peaceful expression. 

It leaves Natsu wondering whether  _ she _ could have sabotaged the rounds somehow. 

‘How?’ he whispers.

Lucy’s eyes are a little hollow, ‘Can you see my heart beating through my chest?’

Natsu shakes his head, ‘I can hear it.’

‘Figures.’

The figure picks up the revolver without a sound. Natsu considers lashing out, but they are too far away and there are now two arrows that protest his idea. 

‘Don’t do this.’

‘I have to.’

‘You’re scared.’

‘I’m terrified.’

The gun goes back on the table. Lucy’s eyes flick to their captor, understanding passing over her. Never before has Natsu regretted Lucy being the smart one. Now he wishes she were so dumb they never could’ve found this place to begin with. Funny, how intelligence was indeed where she prevailed as the strongest on their team, and now it was their downfall. 

Not funny; woefully ironic. 

Lucy smiles, ‘I know I have to pass this test. Then you’ll go free.’

The figure nods. 

‘I don’t want to go free,’ Natsu cries. ‘I want you to go free. Please,’ he begs again, even though his heart tells him it's in vain, ‘let me take it.’

‘That’s not how-’

‘-how the game plays, I know. Fuck you.’

Natsu can’t reach for the gun. The arrow in his hand makes it impossible to close his fist. Even as he reaches, Lucy gets to it first.

He can’t breathe.

How is she still smiling?

_ Bang. _

This is how it ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I'm sorry. I have no excuse. It's also not edited. So double life sentence.


End file.
